1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus which provides improved color image for such applications as CD-Graphics displays by utilizing a new form of color look up table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CD-Graphics is a system in which sound is combined with still-picture images, and is often used for a KARAOKE(sing along) entertainment. However, the CD-Graphics has some deficiencies as follows:
1) Colors possible to be displayed are limited to 16 colors, thus color reproduction and gradation are poor. PA1 2) Slow picture change due to its low data transfer rate PA1 3) Monotonous picture change since the picture replacement process performed on the same memory layer.
These deficiencies make the CD-Graphics system less attractive or versatile as a media for carrying image information, as a matter of fact, the softwares issued in this format are still very limited. In this regard, the present invention is directed to offer color image processing apparatus capable of presenting more interesting and full variety color images.